During editing for cinema and television, footage taken from a number of different cameras can be edited together in a single scene. To ensure footage from different cameras match it is important that each of the cameras used are capable of outputting footage of equal quality, for example in relation to resolution, dynamic range, frame rate and colour. If the quality is too different, the transitions between footage from different cameras will be obvious to the viewer and not to a standard expected for cinematographic use.
In some situations, there is a requirement to use a video camera that is capable of fitting in a confined space or location that a standard camera cannot, such as in a refrigerator or other enclosure; or mounted to a drone for aerial footage. Whilst small sized cameras have been available in the past, there has been a limitation on the quality of the image produced by such cameras, making their utility in high quality cinema and television applications limited.
One of the problems faced by a digital video camera designer that limits the ability to make compact cinema-quality cameras is the need to use certain high powered components. These high powered components generate a large amount of heat, such that if they are confined in a small housing they will overheat and the image will deteriorate and it is possible that the camera will fail. This problem is becoming more pronounced as the desired image resolution and quality increases.
Accordingly there is a need for a video camera design that addresses the above drawbacks of the prior art or at least provides a useful alternative to the conventional cinematographic video camera design.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.